One Little Scare
by KittyZozo3366
Summary: Twilight and friends are all preparing for Nightmare Night, but when the unicorn accidentally unleashes a powerful spell, who will help her reverse it before the night is over?
1. Chapter 1

_ (Note: This takes place the Nightmare Night before Doodledraw comes to Ponyville. And of course, this is a Halloween-er, Nightmare Night, episode.)_

Applebloom took a saw up in her left hoof. She growled, "This will be the last one...

"Before we start paintin!" The house of horrors was almost up and running in time for Nightmare Night. Just a week away, everypony was making preperations, whether Princess Luna was coming or not. And of course, being a big fan of Nightmare Night, Pipsqueak (now shortened to Pip since he was now in his teens) was helping Applebloom. He opened up a purple paint can and picked up a paintbrush in his mouth. He asked, "Can I start painting the base now? Who knows how long it'll take to paint this thing!"

"Don't worry, with the two of us working on this, it won't take long." Applebloom took a nail and hammer, board under her hooves. Pip took the ladder and put it so she could put the last board in place. She smiled at his generosity, and climbed up to put it in place. He then started to paint the base, and Applebloom hammered in the last plank at the top. Meanwhile, in town, more preperations were going on. Rarity had come back to town to see Sweetie Belle have one of her last NIghtmare Nights. She supposed it would also be best to help with costumes.

Once news had broken out, the shop was packed, and its abandoned-ness added to the Nightmare Night feel. By the time the day was over, only five ponies in town remained for her NIghtmare Night expertise. Not only did she make the costumes, but she recommended them. She also knew what everypony wore, so nopony would wear the same outfit twice. Unforetunately, those five ponies she had to recommend to were her friends. Rarity came downstairs the next morning, and saw already two of her friends had showed up: Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy," the white unicorn asked, "Why are you here? I thought you were always scared by Nightmare Night."

"Well, um..." Fluttershy started. "I decided I might face my fears. Rainbow Dash is letting me borrow one of her old costumes, so..."

"Oh, if you already have a costume, why are you here?"

"Well, Applejack wanted one more impressive than the past few years." The pegasus pushed the earth pony foreward, and she explained, "I've been looking for something that's different than the past few years, but not too scary, cause I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"Oh, well, find something that scares you, and only you. It's probably nothing that's scary to anyone else..." AJ nodded, and the two friends headed out. Next to come in was Pinkie Pie, who looked around the shop and started to pick up scraps of fabric. Rarity nervously greeted, "H-Hello, Pinkie. Need help with your costume?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I was just looking for some fabric to make my newest costume. It's gonna be extra scary!" By the time Pinkie Pie was done, she had almost a whole rainbow of fabric in her hooves, making Rarity curious as to what kind of costume she was making. Twilight soon came in with her costume, but she got points for dramatic entry. She slammed open the door, and shouted, "_**BEHOLD, Queen Chrysalis, RULER OF THE CHANGELINGS!" **_Twi looked over the white unicorn's shocked expression and asked, "Did I scare you?"

"Oh, yes," Rarity said, clearing her throat. "Very much. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, as you can see, I have my costume together, but I can't seem to put my hoof on what's missing..." Indeed, her costume was well put-together, just like her Starswirl one. She made some adjustments on some old socks and cut holes in them to make it look like the changelings' hooves. Whatever fabric was left over was sewn together to make a hole-filled horn. She bought some mane-extentions and painted them to blend with her mane. The bodice which completed the look had attatched wings on it. Of course, being a fashonista, Rarity only found the problem within a few seconds. She exclaimed, "Ah-ha! Well, you can't be the changeling queen without a..." She used her magic and brought a tiny black tiara onto Twilight's head. "crown!"

"Hmm, I dunno, I don't really want a crown. It seems a bit too...flashy."

"You...you're kindding, right? It's not even made with real gems or metal! It's just paper mache."

"Well...I guess I could wear it then...I'll probably forget it anyway." Twilight walked out with the crown, and Rarity prepared her own costume. Once the unicorn had gotten the gemstones for her necklace into place, Rainbow Dash arrived, wearing all of her costume except the head. She greeted Rarity with a groan. "Rarity, you said you would have my Ahuizotl hat ready for next week!" The unicorn responded calmly, "It's alright, RD; I've got it ready in the back room." She levitated it out, and it floated right into the pegausus' hooves. She placed it on her head to make the outfit complete. The unicorn, though she was busy with her costume, asked, "So, what costume are you giving to Fluttershy? It is her first Nightmare Night."

"I was thinking I'd give her my old Gilda griffon costume after I use it. I figured I'd help Pinkie out by helping her with trick-or-treating, by going with her. Then, I'll wear another costume, and nopony will know it's me the second time! That's what this costume's for, anyway."

"I think it's a splendid idea to help Pinkie Pie with her candy hoard this year."

"Yeah! She's been getting the Cake's twins to help her out since they started last year." After a while of chatting, RD left to put a few finishing touches on her favorite Daring Do villain's costume. Soon, the week had flown by, and everypony was out for the Nightmare Night festivities.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponies everywhere were enjoying in the Nightmare Night festivities. Bobbing for apples, trick-or-treating, throwing spiders; the night was in full swing. Applebloom, dressed as a mad scientist, was checking over that everything in the haunted house was prepared. She said to herself, "Alright, Snips and Snails as vampire and werewolf, check! Scootaloo as Freddie Hoof-er, check! Sweetie Belle has her costume, and Pipsqueak should be arriving any-!"

(hiccup) The yellow mare turned to see Pipsqueak, fully in his ghost pirate costume. She asked, "Pip, did ya drink down some rum to make your pirate-ness more authentic?"

"No!-Hic! The huccups just came-Hic! out of nowhere," he explained.

"Oh, don't worry, this haunted house is so scary, I guarentee it'll get rid of your hiccups. I just need to check on a few things inside." AB walked in, while Pip stayed outside, hiccuping away. Meanwhile, in Twilight's Library, the unicorn was getting the last parts of her costume in order. She slipped on the black socks with holes in them, the corset with the fake wings, and the tiny black crown. She put the hair extensions in the right place to make sure they blended in with her normal hair. She then heard Spike come up from downstairs, probably to show her his outfit. But the dragon growled, "Twi, it's getting late; let's see your freinds for the party."

She turned around and noticed Spike's costume. He had his front scales dyed yellow, and was wearing a black leather jacket. Twilight just groaned in response, and started to walk down the stairs. Spike turned around and followed her. "What? What's wrong with it?"

"Really? You decided to wear that? Fluffyhoof the Changeling Slayer hasn't been on for years!"

"Exactly! Ponies will think it's making a comeback! Somepony could even think I'm him."

"The actor was a red dragon, SPike. Red. Plus, it was a teenage dragon. Though I must admit, he was better-built than the ones you hung out with." The two were to the door, and Twilight opened it, only to find a figure standing there. In a bad Transylvanian accent, the figure said, "Changling queen, it is time to meet...YOUR DOOM!" The figure jumped out of the shadows, and was revealed to be Rainbow Dash, in her Ahuizotl outfit. She stated, "Huh. I thought I got candy from here already."

"Ready to go to the party?" the unicorn asked. The pegasus nodded and they all headed out. At the party, they noticed a wide array of costumes. But AJ, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were nowhere to be found. Out of nowhere, RD's wings and Twi's horn dissappeared. It seemed the same had happened to some ponies nearby, and everypony was stunned. Suddenly, with a flash of lighting, a figure got on its hind legs and roared out maniacal laughter. High-pitched manical laughter, that is. The figure was Pinkie, pulling a well-executed prank in her Discord costume. She said, "You guys should see the looks on your faces! Priceless! 'Give' them back thier horns and wings, Rarity." Rarity, wearing a Diamond Dog costume, used her horn and the horns and wings she turned invisible reappeared. Pinkie looked to the sky. "Thanks for the lightning, Fluttershy!" The shy pegasus flew down from the lightning cloud, wearing her griffin costume.

"Where's Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked. Pinkie pointed in a random direction, and answered, "She's over at the apple-bobbing stand as usual. I thought you guys would've been over there. Me and RD are gonna go trick-or-treating with Pumpkin and Pound. We'll see you guys later." The two waved good-bye and Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy waved as well. The remaining three went to the apple-bobbing stand and found Applejack dressed as one of her two arch-nemesees, Flim. Upon seeing her friends, she greeted, "Howdy, guys. Nice costumes."

"Nice costume yourself," Fluttershy replied.

"I just wish that my horn could work. Kids have been asking for me to show off my horn and such. Plus this stand would be much easier to operate." AJ turned to Twilight. "Wait, you have that one spell that makes wings! Do you think you could make my horn real? That way, I could actually work some magic here!" Twilight nervously said, "Well, I guess it would be alright. It'll just melt away in the morning, I'm sure." The unicorn focused her energy, and with a bright flash of pink energy, the yellow horn melded with her orange coat. The orange mare exclaimed, "Thank you, Twi!" and went back to business. Twilight and her friends started to get into the festivities when all of a sudden, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie came running up to them.

"Guys!" Pinkie panted. Spike asked, "What is it, you guys?" and after a moment of catching thier breath, RD explained, "Some mean colts said our costumes weren't 'scary' nor 'authentic.' We'd like to give them a piece of our minds."

"D-do you really think scaring the poor guys is going to help?" the unicorn tried to reason. Pinkie Pie, her mane loosing some of its poofiness, stated, "I'd like to give all those neigh-sayers a taste of _real _corruption power!" Twilight, knowing niether of them would listen to reason, sighed, "I have a spell that'll make the appendages on your costumes real. But..." She gave a stern look to the pink mare, "use any bit of Discord's corruption on those foals, and I'll haul the Princesses here faster than you can flash out, got it?" Pinkie, a bit frightened, nodded, and the unicorn soon prepared the spell. Both of her friends were evaporated in pink light, and soon, they were thier costumes.

Well, sort-of. RD's Ahuizotl cap fuzed with the top of her head, giving her his ears, his hair, nose, and snaggle-teeth. She also has his jewelry, prehensile tail, and paws. Pinkie now was given all the features of Discord, if they had been placed on a pony's body. Her face, hair, and cutie mark were all still left in tact. Just to make sure she now had the creature's abilities, she snapped her eagle talon, and the water at the apple-bobbing tub turned pink. A curious and wall-eyed mare stuck her hoof in and took a taste.

"Huh. Pink lemonade," she told the confused crowd, and walked away. Pinkie chuckled, "We're gonna have some fun. Come on, RD! REVENGE!" and they ran, maniacly laughing all the way. Applejack leaned over to Twilight. "You think that you shouldn't have done that?"

"I'm regretting it more and more as we speak," Twi answered. "I hope no one else wants to use that spell." Rarity and Fluttershy immidiately looked away, and the purple unicorn sighed, "You guys want me to use the spell on you guys, don't you?"

"I could use some hands to help with last-minute costumes," Rarity replied, putting up a hoof that had a glove over it.

"I thought Gilda's confidence might help me through the night," Fluttershy said. Twilight groaned, but decided it wouldn't hurt them, and proceeded to use the spell on both of them. They waved with thier newly attached hands, and ran to enjoy Nightmare Night. The unicorn looked to the baby dragon. "Looks like it's just you and me, Spike," but as soon as she turned around, she saw a very zebra.


	3. Chapter 3

Pip idly waited for Applebloom to come back from whatever she was doing inside the haunted house. He let out another hiccup as he heard a noise from a nearby bush. He turned around and asked nervously, "A-Applebloom-hic!" The thing that made the noise leapt out of the bushes, an indescribable monster. It roared, and the pinto stallion let out a hiccup in response. "Darn. It didn't work, Applebloom." The creature revealed itself to be the yellow mare, who was still dressed as a mad scientist. He asked, "What else you got?" The teen mare put out a hoof and replied, "Oh, we have plenty. If you're up for it."

"I-hic!-ge-guess so..." and he grabbed to her hoof. She dragged him into the haunted house, where Featherwieght, dressed as Frankenstien's monster, played a pipe organ. Applebloom dragged Pip and herself into the cart that traveled through the house. Featherwieght began to play, and the ride started up. Applebloom, though not the singer of the CMC, started to sing.

"_Come, let's tiptoe into the dark,_

_One good scare ought to do ya;_

_You'll find our bite much worse than our bark,_

_One good scare ought to do you some good!_

_ If you should find the daily grind_

_A tad bit taxing on my mind_

_To help unwind, if so inclined_

_I have a small suggestion_

_ That if you dare, into my lair,_

_You should prepare for quite a scare!_

_But will you share in this nightmare_

_Would be my only question..._" The ride made its first stop, and the two in the cart saw Silver Spoon dressed as a bunch of papers, marked with a big red F in the corner. Applebloom asked, "What the hay are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the scariest thing known to mares: a failed math test!" Pipsqueak let out a hiccup, and the yellow mare said, "We'll be moving on now..."

"Oh, you can run," The grey teen yelled as the cart started back up, "but it won't be to the college of your choice, I tell you!" The music continued...

"_If your hair lies lifeless and limp,_

_One good scare ought to do ya!_

_Come with me now, don't be a wimp!_

_One good scare ought to do you some good!_" The cart came to another stop in another room, and Sweetie Belle laid in the shadows. She stated, coming out of them, "Behold, the face of evil." Sweetie Belle had straightened out her hair, and was wearing a crown, her flank now covered up by a piece of paper resembling another pony's cutie mark. Applebloom asked, "Sweetie Belle? Are you dressed as Diamond Tiara? You're supposed to be dressed as something scary!"

"She_ is_ scary, girl! She gives me the willies!"

"Diamond Tiara...gives you the willies? After all these years?" The look on Pip's face was one of horror. Applebloom didn't even need to say anything to know she needed to move on. She continued her haunting refrain,

"_That is quite right, I would delight,_

_In taking flight into the night!_

_That I may give you such a fright,_

_You know I surely would!_

_ But if I seem a bit extreme_

_In my attempts to make you scream_

_Remember that this spooky scheme_

_Will cure, your hiccups for good!_

_One little, one little,_

_one little, one little,_

_One little scare ought to do you some good!_" The ride stopped at the same place it began, and Featherwieght let out an evil laugh. Applebloom turned to Pip and asked, "So, did that cure your hiccups?" The pinto colt let out another hiccup, and said, "Aw, nuts."

"Well," the teen mare sighed, "I guess we can run the place without it."

Twilight was face-to-face with Zecora, the zebra. Wearing her evil enchantress costume she wore every year, she said, "That wasn't an ancient spell, I hope..." Twi tried to stammer out an answer, but she knew that came from a book owned by Starswirl himself. Twi finally said, "I...I..."

"I'm pretty sure the right answer would be a 'Nope.'"

"But...what so bad about ancient spells, anyway? It's not like they're cursed..."

"The spells were banned after we became Discord's pets, and many of them leave rather nasty side effects."

"And...these aren't serious, right?" She nervously laughed. Zecora stated sternly, "No matter how benevolent, the costumes will turn them malevolent. It could cause cruelness, or even worse. It's not a spell, you read wrong; it's a _CURSE! _If you don't find a way to set things right, I'm afraid your friends only have until midnight. Group them all up, do whatever it takes! Just next time, learn from your ancestors' mistakes." Zecora went to find another group of foals to tell the story of Nightmare Moon to, and Twilight turned to Spike, and said, "We gotta find the oth-!" but found he was long gone, probably to scare some kids out of candy.

Twilight ran over to the reopened (for Nightmare Night) Carousel Boutique, hoping her unicorn friend hadn't been affected by the spell she had unleashed. She opened the door to find the white-unicorn-diamond-dog mix standing in a corner, gems of every color and size (well, none as big as Tom), growling as Twilight came closer. Rarity growled, in a voice more uncouth and higher than her own, "Get away from my prrrrecious gems, changeling. I will be forrrrced to use extreme measurrrres if you come closerrrrr..."

"Rarity, come outside, and-!" Twilight's plea turned to a shriek as the white unicorn let out a blinding blue blast from her horn. She growled, "You forrrrced my horn. Trrry to get near my preciouses again and I will blast you harrrrder." The purple unicorn realized the spell had not only made Rarity stronger physically, but also stronger magically. Twi would have to use extreme measures to get the diamond-dog-slash-unicorn oustide. She lifted the unicorn up, and explained, "Sorry, Rarity, but this is a matter of great importance!"

"But...my gems!" Rarity grunted as her friend's magic pulled her up and out from her hoard. The diamond dog had a smart idea; she used her magic to start to hurl the gems at her opponent. One lucky gem hit Twilight's horn directly, letting Rarity free of the purple unicorn's magical grasp. To fend herself further, Rarity threw more gems, as many as she had on hoof. The purple unicorn tried to reach the door, but her friend was bombarding her so much, she couldn't move much. She came to a window, and saw that Applejack, outside, under the effects of the costume spell, was doing the same, but with apples. If only Twi could reach the door...

But then, something unexpected happened; another unicorn appeared, and pulled a force-field up to protect not only himself, but Twilight as well. As the confused unicorn-slash-diamond-dog stopped throwing gems, Twilight got a look at her rescuer's features. He was all black, and his white, wavy mane completely mirrored it. She tried to get a look at his cutie mark, but a purple cloak was draped over his back and cutie mark. He took his red magical aura and put it around Twilight, putting her on his back and ran out of the boutique before Rarity started another round of fire.

"Who...are you?" the unicorn asked of her rescuer. He answered, "My name is Concord, and you'll stay with me if you want to stay alive through all this chaos."


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy, her Gilda costume now fused with her, walked into the haunted house. She had seen many ponies walk in and out, but she took a walk of new confidence. She looked around, but suddenly, the doors closed behind her. She screamed as the music swelled, and instead of getting in the cart like she was supposed to, she ran through the ride. She ran through halls filled with old bones and terrifying beasts. She finally went into the doors of one of the rooms, and was greeted with a spooky, "Good evening." She turned on the light in the room, and saw Snips, dressed as a vampire, hanging upside-down. "It is evening, right?" She screamed, and ran out of the room.

She came back to the main room, and her screaming stopped. She was now panting, and saw Pip, Applejack, and Featherwieght in front of her. The yellow pegasus screamed, "I can't believe you foals did this to me! There were werewolves and goblins and Snips dressed as a vampire?! _What was that even about?_!"

"Well, he wanted to do it," Applebloom replied. The angry griffin-slash-pegasus continued her rant. "And then there was this wierd creature-I couldn't even begin to tell what it was-that nearly _chopped off my head_, and you-you pesky foals just _drive me crazy!_" There was a long period of silence before AB looked back to Pip and asked, "Is there any chance that that cured your hiccups?" The pinto colt was about to nod, but he let out another hiccup. The brute pegasus growled, "AUGH! That's it! You foals are going down!" The three teenage ponies had never seen Fluttershy in a rage, but from her friends' encounters with it, they knew they needed to run.

The pegasus-turned-griffin let out a mighty roar, and they all screamed in reply. They decided to take the cart, since it would take them somewhere that was hopefully safe. The teen ponies hopped in before Flutter-Gilda could snatch them, and with a pull of a nearby lever, they all got away. Unfortunately, Flutter-Gilda now had the powerful wings of a griffin, so it wasn't long before she flew after the cart.

Two ponies, Lyra and Bon-Bon to be precise, woke up to find themselves in chains. They weren't chained together, but they were hanging next to eachother on the same wall of Sugarcube Corner. They looked at eachother, and though they didn't speak, they were silently thinking the same thing: _Who did this to us?_ They then heard somepony chuckle, "Well, I was wondering when you two would wake up." A familiar, yet suddenly unfamiliar mare, came into view. She had horns, a claw, paw, scales, a hoof, and a long dragon's tail. The only parts that seemed pony-like were her head and her cutie mark. Even with the distinct features covering up her true self, both the chained-up mares recognized her immidately. "Pinkie Pie?!"

"That's Dispie now," the pink mare explained, as she pulled out two knives and started scrapping them against eachother. "Since I've fused with my costume, I've got an underlying taste for meat. I decided to put it aside and enjoy the night, but it kept nagging at me. Then I found the two perfect for a first course; the ones who ruined me and my friends' candy-counting with thier inscesent talk from upstairs."

"And..." Bon-Bon gulped, "who would this 'friend' be?" Another mare, the prisoners identified as RD in an impressive Ahuizotl costume, came out of the shadows, a knife in her prehesile tail. The pegasus said, "Us mismatched creatures have to stick together." The two pony-monsters held up thier knives. "Now, it is time to meet YOUR DOOM!" Both of the prisoner ponies screamed at the top of thier lungs, hoping somepony could hear them.

Twilight stared at him, and soon got off his back. She asked him, "Why did you save me? And how can we get my friends back to normal?" He started to walk, and the purple unicorn followed him. "I saw the town was showing signs of your...prediciment. Since you're the most powerful magic user in Ponyville, I traced the source to you. And then, I saw you go into Carousel Boutique. Your friends, however, don't have much time." With his magic, he pulled out a pocket watch from his cloak. Twi noticed that on the back, there was an engraving that reminded her of the stained-glasses in Canterlot. "It's already 11 o'clock. But me and my wife have a plan."

"How do you know so much about these ancient spells, anyway?" The two had made it to the edge of Ponyville, and were about to enter the Everfree Forest.

"My wife and I come from a faraway land. There, ancient spells are not banned, and because of what's in our blood, we are not affected by them negatively."

"What kind of ponies are immune to ancient spells?"

"Ah!" Concord exclaimed, ignoring her question. "Here we are." They were at a circle of the bushes, and in the middle, there was a clearing. In that clearing, there was a light brown unicorn, wearing a sky blue cloak much like her husband. She had straight a straight black mane, and she was fast asleep. Concord explained, "My wife was very tired from coming here through magic, so she rested. She should be better now." As soon as he said that, his wife woke up, and taking a look around, she found her husband. She also spotted the purple unicorn, and asked, "Who is this changeling?"

"Um, no, I'm a unicorn," Twi answered, and she stepped into the clearing so the brown unicorn could see her better in the night. She soon realized that it was in fact, a pony, but she turned back to her husband. "Why did you bring somepony?"

"It is because she needs our assistance, Cacophony. She used a spell of the ancients on her friends."

"...And?"

"Unlike you two," Twilight continued, "it has bad side effects for the ponies who live here. My friends are turning evil, because of how the spells were used on ponies long ago, and if you don't help us...this entire thing could end in chaos." That last word seemed to change her attitude. She went to her husband's side, and said, "Let's go." The three walked back to Ponyville, even though they knew they had a time limit. Cacophony, curious, asked, "What's the plan, honey?"

"You use your special spell to lure everypony in, and when they all come, Twilight and I will use a fail-safe spell on the five changed to make sure everything's back to normal." The purple unicorn was wondering what this special spell was, but it probably pertained to Cacophony's cutie mark, and she didn't want to seem rude by asking. Finally, they all made it back to Ponyville, where the populace was in a panic. Rarity and Applejack were throwing gems, apples, and whatever they could find. Flutter-gilda was chasing around Pip, Applebloom, and Featherwieght. And though Twilight and her two new friends didn't know this, RD and Dispie were about to kill Lyra and Bon-Bon.

Twilight noticed the clock tower had only less than five minutes until it chimed. Concord realizing the time on his pocket watch as well, the three unicorns all ran to the stage, which was vacant since everyone was running for thier lives. Concord gave a nod to Cacophony, and she approached the mic. Concord gave Twilight a pair of earplugs, and placed in some for himself. Twilight asked before sticking them in, "What will this do?"

"Let's just say my wife takes after the sirens," the black unicorn replied. The brown unicorn magically picked up the mic, and as soon as she started singing, Twilight and Concord saw all ponies flocking to the stage. As they started to sit down, Twilight silently nudged Concord; she pointed out her friends, dressed in costume. But she then stated, "Pinkie and Rainbow are still missing." But it wasn't long before the music was heard in the cellar of Sugarcube Corner. Lyra and Bon-Bon wanted out of thier chains so badly as the song swept over them, but they could only struggle and listen. However, RD and Pinkie dropped thier knives and hurried to the stage.

Twilight then saw the pink pony and blue pegasus arrive, and Concord and her started the fail-safe spell. Both pink and red magical aura swept over the crowd, and with a flash of blinding light, everything returned to normal as the bells tolled midnight. The purple unicorn awoke to see a confused crowd, and turned around to thank Concord and Cacophony, but somehow, they had vanished. The unicorn walked from the stage down to the ground, and saw her five friends, back to normal and thankfully seperated from thier costumes. Applejack was the first to come back to a fully conscious state, and when she saw her friend, she asked, "What happened?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't consider wearing the same costumes next year."


	5. Epilogue

Fluttershy awoke to find three teens, Featherwieght, Applebloom, and Pip, around her. She saw her costume was detached from her body, and asked, "What…what happened?" Pip answered, "The last thing I remember is you chasing us around, screeching like a griffin. I don't have a clue how we got to the stage."

"Hey!" the yellow teen gasped, "Your hiccups are gone!"

"I…I guess they are!" The three teens decided to close down the haunted house for the night, and go to bed after a long, stress-filled day. Sweetie Belle was sad that her sister would have to go back to Canterlot, but decided it was for the best. Twilight was the only one that would have any memory of these events, and it kept her up that night wondering where Cacophony and Concord were.

_ The statue garden of Canterlot was completely silent. Out of all the statues of ponies, there was one that was a bit…off. Concord, his wings perfectly hidden under his cloak, landed in front of the odd statue next to his wife. The black allicorn looked to his wife and asked, "Ready?" She nodded, and they both activated their horns._

_ The allicorns were gone, and two long, serpentine figures stood. Both could be easily identified by their wings, horns, and mismatched features as dragonequi. Cacophony sighed, and looked at the statue. "I'd never thought we'd see him again."_

_ "I know," her husband agreed, "but he had to be punished for his crimes. He was conspiring against the Order. He needed to be stopped."_

_ "And this is the only time the Order will let us come into the borders of Equestria…" Both stared at the statue in awe and Concord smiled at it. "We will always miss you, son." Cacophony snapped up a bouquet of flowers and placed it at the base of Discord's statue. The two flashed away to their homeland, knowing they would probably never see their son again._


End file.
